Whiskers Mob
The Whiskers The Whiskers Mob is a succesful group of meerkats that own a two sqaure mile area in the Turuman reserve. Founded in 1998, this mob is medium aged. This also a very large mob. Their every move is recorded on camera by the Cambridge University who have made a documentary called Meerkat Manor (2005). Alpha Pair At first the dominant female was Holly from the Young Ones. Holly is the mother of Flower and is Risca's aunt. Holly died in 2000, and then Risca took over. After an influx of Vivian males, Risca lost her dominance to Flower's sister, Vialli. Vialli was killed after having only one litter and then Flower took over. Flower led the group until 2007, when she died of a snakebite. Her daughter, Mozart, was most likely to become the next dominant female, but she joined The Starksy Mob, a mob mostly made up of Whiskers females. Now the dominant female is Rocket Dog, Kinkajou's littermate. The Vivian males immigrated soon after Holly's death, and Izit was the first dominant male. Soon after, Zazu temporarily took dominance but was overthrown by Zaphod. In 2003, Yossarian overthrew Zaphod after Zaphod had fought with Phooey and Alexander. He remained dominant until next year when Zaphod overthrew him again. Zaphod is the father of 9 of Flower's litters, but Yossarian is only father to two. A Gattaca rover also fathered one litter. Zaphod had also given Yossarian his scar, above the left eye, in the dominance fight that made Yossarian the dominant male. After that, Zaphod and Flower were the Dominant Couple until Flower's death in January. Right now, Zaphod imigrated into Monkulus's (known as 'Maybelline' on Animal Planet) group she formed, named the Aztecs, and he is dominant male with Monkulus. Yossarian is Monkulus' father, but normally such close relatives don't mate. Members A list of all meerkats known to be born into the Whiskers, or immigrated *Holly *Argon *Delpheus *Beetle *Risca *Aphrodite *Artemis *Zola *Vialli *Aramis *Wahine *Lancelot *Jean-Luc *Dennis Wise *Athos *Porthos *Tama *Rangi *Orgali *Flower *Petal *Thumper *Hazel *Mr. Burns *Smithers *VWP027 *Misfit *Ugly Pup *Rydapuni *Dangerous Dave *Mi Julie *Basil *Zaphod *Yossarian *Genghis *Alexander *Govinda *Phooey *Attila *Patis *Zazu *Big Will *Itchy *Scratchy *Thelma *Louise *Daisy *Tarzan *VWM046 *VWP047 *VWP048 *Baddiel *Stato *Skinner *Einstein *Mozart *Shakespeare *Freud *Pookie *Cookie *Sookie *Kinkaju *Rocket Dog *Raga Muffin *Super Furry Animal *Monkulus *Armanita Ditch *Pozzo *Lucky *Zarathustra *De la Soul *Bad Boy Bubby *Arrested Development *Flava Flav *Hawkeye *Logan *Mitch *Cruise *Tina Sparkle *VWP077 *Spud *VWM079 *Maladoy *Jogu *VWM082 *Petra *Machu Pichu *Ningaloo *Popkat *Kim *Flo *Finn *Billy *Miles *Ella *Baker *Bananas *Butch Cassidy *Sundance *Alonzo Mourning *Orinoco *Panthro *Cheetara *Wileykat *Wollow *Miss Lilly The Pink *Karim *Ju Drop *Suggs *Izzy *Busta *VWM112 *VWM113 *Axel *Rhogan Josh *Squig *Amira *Burdock *Chiriqui *Etosha *Murray *Rufus *Nugget *Beaker Enemies The Whiskers have many rivals. Most notably featured in the show, Lazuli, Commandos, Vivian("Commandos"), Zappa, Starsky, Aztecs, and Gattaca. History *1998 - Whiskers are formed from 4 Young Ones sisters, including Holly the eldest, two Lazuli males, Argon and Delpheus(sons of Ziziphus), and one juvenile rover who was bought from a lady who said she would eat him. Holly and Argon take dominance. Some of Holly's sisters breed and Risca, Artemis, Aphrodite, Lancelot, and Jean-Luc are born. *1999 - Holly gives birth to Zola, Vialli, Aramis, Wahine, Dennis Wise, Athos, Porthos, Tama, Rangi, and Orgali during this year. *2000 - Flower is born, with Petal, Thumper, and Hazel. Petal is killed. Holly also gives birth to her last litter, Mr. Burns, Smithers, and VWP027. VWP027 dies. Holly is killed. Risca then assumes dominance. Artemis also gives birth, to Misfit and Ugly Pup. Misfit is killed. Ugly Pup is attacked by Young Ones but she survives. Risca, Aphrodite, Artemis, Zola, Aramis, Vialli, and Wahine become pregnant. Beetle is the dominant male after Argon and Delpheus leave. Risca, Zola, and Vialli give birth but their litters are killed by Artemis and Aphrodite. *2001 - Aphrodite, Aramis, and Wahine all give birth, but Artemis kills their litters, then delivers three pups, Rydapuni, Mi Julie, and Dangerous Dave. Artemis and Aphrodite are evicted and disappear. Zola and Aramis are also evicted, and form Hobgoblin with roving Whisker males, in which Beetle becomes dominant. Hobgoblin is later lost, though. While the Whisker males are all out roving, 11 Vivian males immigrate. Izit takes dominance, though Basil is older. Risca gives birth after mating with them, but her litter dies. Basil, Genghis, Zazu, and Govinda emigrate. Izit loses dominance and Zazu returns from roving to take dominance. Izit emigrates. Risca loses dominance. Wahine and Flower compete for dominance, but Zazu is deposed by Zaphod and Vialli becomes dominant female. Risca and Wahine are evicted and form Gattaca with Izit, Stinker, Vervain, and Deejay. Flower gives birth but Vialli kills her litter, and evicts Flower. Flower gets back in after Vialli delivers 7 pups, Itchy, Scratchy, Thelma, Louise, Big Will, Daisy, and Tarzan. Ugly Pup also gives birth but her litter dies. *2002 - Vialli is killed and Flower quickly takes dominance. Flower and Mi Julie give birth, but Smithers kills their litters, and her litter is killed by Ugly Pup. All of Ugly Pup's pups die. Mi Julie, Ugly Pup, Smithers, and Rydapuni are evicted and form Asphodel briefly. Rydapuni is the last member of the group and, amazingly, joins Vivian. Meanwhile, Flower gives birth to her first surviving litter, Baddiel(aka Tosca), Stato, and Skinner. Later, she also gives birth to another litter, Mozart, Shakespeare, Freud, and Einstein. *2003 - Itchy gives birth but her litter is killed. Flower mates with a Gattaca rover and has Pookie, Cookie, and Sookie. Cookie and Sookie are killed as pups. Alexander, Phooey, and Yossarian all attack Zaphod but lose. Finally, Yossarian attacks Zaphod again and wins, but he is scarred over his left eye. Yossarian attacks the other males regularly. Alexander and Dangerous Dave attack Zaphod and evict him, but Zaphod returns soon after. Freud disappears. Thelma gives birth. Her pups survive but are abandoned. Dangerous Dave emigrates. Flower aborts. Scratchy, Louise, Itchy, Thelma, and Daisy are evicted. Scratchy gives birth but Flower comes across the burrow and kills her pups. The females disappear. Flower gives birth to her first litter with Yossarian. They are Kinkaju, Rocket Dog, Raga Muffin, and Super Furry Animal. Mozart aborts. *2004 - Flower gives birth to her second and last litter with Yossarian, Monkulus, Armanita Ditch, Pozzo, Lucky, and Zarathustra. Baddiel gives birth to her first litter, Bad Boy Bubby, De la Soul, Arrested Development, and Flava Flav. Mozart also gives birth but her pups are abandoned. Alexander attacks Yossarian but loses. Then, Zaphod attacks Yossarian and wins back dominance. Lucky is killed, shortly after both Mozart and Flower abort. Flower aborts again. Animal Planet starts filming Meerkat Manor. Flower gives birth to Mitch, Cruise, Hawkeye, and Logan. Mozart gives birth to 4 pups, but one of them is abandoned during a burrow move and one of them disappears in a foraging trip, only Tina Sparkle and Spud are left. Baddiel gives birth to three pups, but one of them is abandoned on a foraging trip, she now has Maladoy and Jogu. Einstein and Alexander join Young Ones and Alexander becomes the dominant male. Flower evicts Mozart and Baddiel, though Mozart rejoins the group. Shakespeare is bitten by a puff adder. He recovers slowly. Flower gives birth to Petra, Machu Pichu, Ningaloo, and Popkat. *2005 - The group split happens. Popkat is lost in the confusion. Super Furry Animal takes dominance in the splinter group, but Baddiel rejoins the splinters and deposes her. When the groups reunite, Flower takes back dominance and evicts Baddiel, who disappears. Super Furry Animal gives birth in a bolt hole. Yossarian helps move 2 pups back to the main burrow but Super Furry Animal abandons them. Flower gives birth to Kim, Flo, and Finn. Shakespeare disappears. Flower aborts, while Mozart gives birth and Flower kills her pups. Raga Muffin disappears. Flower starts evicting her older daughters every time she gives birth. This time, she gives birth to Billy, Ella, Miles, and Baker, while evicting 4 females. The Whiskers split but rejoin again. Yossarian goes roving and mates with Pancake. Three females are evicted when Flower gives birth to Bananas, Butch Cassidy, Sundance, Alonzo Mourning, and Orinoco. Kinkaju and Armanita Ditch both abort. *2006 - Sundance is predated by a goshawk. Four females are evicted when Flower gives birth to Cheetara, Wileykat, and Panthro. Bad Boy Bubby, Big Will, Pookie, Stato, and Arrested Development emigrate. Mozart is still pregnant when she rejoins the group. She gives birth to her second surviving litter. They are Wollow, Karim, Miss Lilly The Pink, and Ju Drop. Super Furry Animal aborts, while Armanita Ditch gives birth and her pups are killed. Armanita Ditch is evicted by Cruise, and allowed in later. Flower aborts. Yossarian, Zarathustra, and a Young Ones male join up. They breifly stay with Tequila and Phalanges-Paaah, two Young Ones evicted females who formed the PQ, but leave them and rove at Lazuli while all their males are out. The males soon return and attack them. Yossarian is injured and not seen again, the Young Ones male is killed, and Zarathustra returns to the Whiskers. While Flower is pregnant, she evicts Mozart, Kinkaju, De la Soul, Super Furry Animal, Monkulus, and Armanita Ditch. Monkulus returns, while Super Furry Animal disappears. The remaining females join Lazuli males and a pup who abandoned the short lived PQ to form Starsky. Kinkaju and JD take head couple. Flower gives birth to Izzy, Busta, and Suggs. Kim is run over. Flower gives birth to 2 pups, one with a deformed leg. They are both killed. Whiskers split and Rocket Dog takes dominance in the second half. Flower overpowers her upon return. Rocket Dog aborts and Machu Pichu eats her premature pup. Axel joins the group, from Young Ones. The two halves reunite, and like said, Flower overpowers Rocket Dog. *2007 - Flower is bitten by a snake and aborts her litter. She dies in late January, on the 26th. Flo, Petra, Ella, and Hawkeye give birth to 8 pups. They are Burdock, Rhogan Josh, Amira, Squig, Chiriqui, Rufus, Etosha, and Murray. It is not clear who mothered whom. Rocket Dog takes dominance. Most males either disperse from the study area or join other groups. The Aztecs are formed from a splinter group, though all males returned. Zaphod and Zarathustra each lead Whiskers and then leave with large rover gangs, Zarathustra's joining Commandos(Zarathustra taking dominance) and Zaphod's joining Aztecs(Zaphod taking dominance). Flava Flav also leads a small coalition and disappears with some roving buddies. Machu Pichu takes natal dominance. Rocket Dog evicts several females including hawkeye, cruise, petra and cheetara who form Baobab, hawkeye takes charge. Rocket Dog and a few other females are pregnant. Rocket Dog gives birth to two pups, Nugget and Beaker. At the beginning of the year, Whiskers were over 30. At the end, they are down to 16. *2008 - Rocket dog is run over on the main road, ella takes charge of the whiskers. Finn, miss lily the pink and ju drop leave the whiskers to form toyota, finn takes charge but is deposed by ju drop and forms a new group called seqouia. cruise deposes hawkeye in the baobab. Machu Picchu is bitten by a snake but survives with a scar. Machu picchu, wollow, axel and rhogan josh emigrate to Lazuli where wollow takes dominance. Flo, Billy and bananas are evicted from the aztecs and form Van helsing, Flo becomes dominant. Amira gives birth to Juno, ella gives birth to 4 pups. Monkolus gives birth to marmite, abaca, tofu and piglet. beaker and amira dissapears while whiley cat dies. Whiskers are really low on members. Flower Whiskers Flower, VWF026, was born on March 15, 2000. After a long childhood filled with stress, she became pregnant and her sister Vialli evicted her, killing her pups. Flower returned after Vialli had her litter. Vialli died in 2000, and Flower immedoately took dominance. She is notorious for evicted females in droves. *First drove: Mi Julie, Ugly Pup, Rydapuni, Smithers(formed Asphodel) *Second drove: Itchy, Scratchy, Thelma, Louise, Daisy *Third drove: Mozart, Baddiel(both later rejoined, Baddiel was evicted upon sight however) *Fourth thru Seventh droves: Several older females(four females of the seventh drove formed Starsky) Flower has many successful and notable children, like Mozart, Baddiel, Super Furry Animal, Kinkaju, Rocket Dog, Shakespeare, and Mitch. In January 2007, she was bitten by a snake. She died in less than 24 hours. Zaphod Whiskers Zaphod, VVM032, was born in the Vivian on December 9, 1998, with Yossarian as a littermate. Zaphod immigrated into Whiskers with a large coalition. After Izit lost his dominance and Zazu took dominance, Zaphod took dominance alongisde Risca, for a few minutes. Risca was deposed by Vialli and evicted. After Vialli's death, Zaphod had only fathered one litter with seven pups and he fathered both of Flower's first litters. During a dominance fight with Yossarian, he scarred Yossarian above the left eye. However, he lost the fight and lost his dominance to Yossarian. Yossarian led the quiet life of a dominant male for 1 year, fathering Flower's next 2 litters. Zaphod then fought with Yossarian again and deposed him. Zaphod fathered the rest of Flower's litters for several years. When Flower died and Rocket Dog took over, Zaphod stayed as dominant male but roved often. He eventually took some of the Whisker males with him to the Aztecs, displacing the young DM Homestar Runner, and he became dominant male alongside his neice Monkulus' side. He remains there today. Youssarian Whiskers Yossarian, VVM033, was born on December 9, 1998 with Zaphod. He immigrated to Whiskers in a large coalition. He fought for dominance but was unsuccessful. It was 2 years before he deposed Zaphod. In that fight, he gained a scar above his left eye. Yossarian fathered Flower's next 2 litters, a total of 9 pups, most of them some of the most famous indivuals in the project, until he fought with Zaphod again. This time, the lovable furball lost and he resumed life as a roving male, though he remained with Whiskers. He mated with Cazanna, and may be the father of her last pups Gin and Tonic. He also mated with Pancake, but she disappeared before a litter was born or aborted. Yossarian became the ninth most active rover in KMP history. In July 2006, he was roving at Lazuli, whose males were away, with son Zarathustra and a Young Ones male. They spent days with the Lazuli females, mating freely, but the Lazuli males soon returned. They were attacked. Zarathustra returned to Whiskers, while the Young Ones male was killed. Yossarian was badly injured. Sadly, he was not seen again, though many adoring fans enthusiatically claim he is still alive, roving and spreading his bloodline through to other females. Baddiel Whiskers Baddiel, VWF049, was born with one sister, Skinner, and one brother, Stato, on August 18th, 2002. Baddiel stays low for a while, occasionally lactating Flower's litters with her younger sister Mozart. She gives birth to her first litter on March 9, 2004. They are De la Soul, Bad Boy Bubby, Arrested Development, and Flava Flav. She is pregnant again in August 2004. In October, she gets an appearance on Meerkat Manor as Tosca. She gives birth to 3 pups, Jogu, Maladoy, and VWM082. VWM082 disappears on one of his first foraging trips. Soon after, Baddiel is evicted with Mozart. Mozart soon rejoins the group. The group soon splits. Baddiel seizes her chance in the splinter group. She rejoins and immediately displaces Super Furry Animal and becomes the dominant female. However, when the groups rejoin, Flower evicts Baddiel, and she disappears in November 2005. She is assumed dead. Mozart Whiskers Mozart, VWF053, is born on November 8, 2002, with 3 brothers, Freud, Einstein, and Shakespeare. Within 2 years, she is the only one left, as Shakespeare disappears after being bitten by a snake, Einstein joins Young Ones and disappears soon after, and Freud disappears as a juvenile. Mozart, unlike her older sister Baddiel, is not focused on lactating for Flower's litters but having litters of her own. On her fifth pregnancy at less than 2 years old, she finally gives birth to a successful litter, on September 28, 2004. They are Tina Sparkle, Spud, and 2 unnamed pups. One unnamed pup is killed during a disastrous burrow move, while the other disappears on one its first foraging trips. Mozart has several more pregnancies, but also more evictions, before she finally delivers a successful second litter. They are born on February 24, 2006, and are named Ju Drop, Miss Lilly The Pink, Wollow, and Karim. All four survive today. Mozart is evicted on July 25, 2006, with Kinkaju and De la Soul. They are joined by Armanita Ditch who is evicted later, JD, Shoy, and a Young Ones-PQ pup that the two males stole, Shady. Starsky is FSEEN on August 25, 2006, one month after Mozart is evicted. Mozart and Kinkaju instantly share dominance, while JD takes over male dominance. However, in the latter months, Kinkaju takes more dominance. After starvation, predation, and disease take its toll on the Starsky, only Mozart and Kinkaju are left. Kinkaju soon dies, leaving Mozart alone. An unknown rover, known as Wilson on Meerkat Manor, joins up with her for a day. However, Mozart's predated remains are found in a tree soon after on April 16th, 2007. Daisy Whiskers Her real name was super furry animal, daisy was youssarian and flowers daughter and was in the same litter as Kinkaju and rocket dog, Between season 2 and 3 she was evicted with her sisters Mozart, Kinkaju, Armanita Ditch, Monkulus, De La Soul and disappeared. Daisy in season 3 is unknown but maybe either Flo or Finn Shakespeare Whiskers Mitch Whiskers Other Links Whiskers Info